Why Are You My Clarity?
by Soter-chan
Summary: What happens when Kid is forced to "protect" three witches? Nothing too important, just fights and something else unexpected. Life gets turned upside down for the Soul Eater group as they all begin to question the values they learned to live by. Are witches really all that bad? On top of all their confusion, more challenges stronger than before appear. (takes place after the anime)


**This is a KidxOC fic but it will have many other ships (they will be made clear as the story goes on but for now I have no clue). Don't worry, this will focus on other characters and not just the one relationship. ALSO, this does have strong language (it's really only one character) and may make sexual references later on. This is kind of a rewrite of a crappy fic from 3 years ago posted on another site. My headcanon sexuality for each character will be used in this (ex: Maka-asexual, Kid-demi, Liz-bi etc.). Sorry for the long intro ^^' Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He jumped, avoiding the crack of a whip. His breath was heavy as he stood still, his gold eyes scanning the area. Where did they go?<p>

"Kid!" One of his weapons called out.

A woman, his opponent, fell to his feet and instantly she disappeared leaving only her soul.

"I believe this is mine," A girl his own age leaped down from a tree branch. "You did good, skipper. However, I made the final kill," She flipped her blonde ponytail behind her back and pushed up her glasses.

"You suck, Clara," Kid muttered under his tired breath.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to do that," Kid sighed.<p>

"Nah, you were getting creamed!" Clara cackled as she bumped into fellow students rushing to class.

Another girl manged to squish herself between the two of them. "Kiddo did do all that work for nothing," She said defending the other miester. "It's not fair to do that."

"Samillia," Clara rolled her eyes. "It was our fair kill."

The group, Kid, Clara, and their partners filed into the big classroom. Clara waved to her friends and then sat behind them with her weapons, Samillia and Cari. Kid sat next to Samillia with Liz and Patty on the other side of him. For about a month now, Kid was stuck with Clara's trio. Every where he went, they went. Including missions. All because they needed to be "protected" (to put it in Shinigami-sama's words). This did bother him at the beginning, but now he was used to it. He yawned and rested his head in his palm.

The trio had adopted his friends, two rooms in his house, and his food. They were like leeches, but more friendly and less bitey. One thing that could be said was that Kid was never bored with them. Their different personalities clashed constantly and at other times fit perfectly together. For instance, about a week ago they were fitting over the TV.

"You always make us watch some action movie!" Clara yelled while trying to rip the remote out of Samillia's hands. "Or a random thing with that hot actor you're obsessed with!"

"I'm not obsessed!" Samillia gained sole control over the remote. "I'm just mildly in love."

"You're like an eleven year-old girl with a crush on a boy band member!" Cari snatched it out of her hands. "That's obsessive!"

Kid stood there, his arms crossed with a smile on his face. He enjoyed watching them fight over little things. It would always start over something simple, have a dramatic climax, and then would end with a calm resolution. This all happened in the matter of seconds.

"I bet you Kiddo thinks he's cute!" Samillia turned to Kid. "Do you think Todd Humperton is attractive?!"

"Millia," He rubbed his forehead. "You're fifteen and he's forty."

"Thirty-nine!" She corrected him. "But attractive!"

"But old and nasty," Cari shook her head, with her brown bob moving violently.

Samillia gave a whole address on how age and love shouldn't matter. Even if this man had no idea who she was, she was sure it was love. It also focused on how nice he was and how great he was with children, but it had the main support from his appearance. When she finished, Clara slowly clapped and grabbed the remote from Cari.

"Oh!" Clara cheered. "It's that old movie we all love!"

And that was how the intense argument over the TV ended.


End file.
